SUTTA-NIPATA 1.9
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.9 HEMAVATASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- A dialogue between two Yakkhas(non-humans, spirits) on the qualities of Buddha. They go to Buddha, and after having their questions answered they, together with ten hundred Yakkhas, become the followers of Buddha. ---- 1. 'To-day is the fifteenth, a fast day; a lovely night has come,'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'let us (go and) see the renowned Master Gotama(Buddha).' (153) 2. 'Is the mind of such a one well disposed towards all beings?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'are his thoughts restrained as to things wished for or not wished for?' (154) 3. 'His mind is well disposed towards all beings, (the mind) of such a one,'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'and his thoughts are restrained as to things wished for or not wished for.' (155) 4. 'Does he not take what has not been given (to him)?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'is he self-controlled (in his behaviour) to living beings? is he far from (a state of) sloth? does he not abandon meditation?' (156) 5. 'He does not take what has not been given (to him),'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'and he is self-controlled (in his behaviour) to living beings, and he is far from (a state of) carelessness; Buddha does not abandon meditation.' (157) 6. 'Does he not speak falsely?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'is he not harsh-spoken? does he not utter slander? does he not talk nonsense?' (158) 7. 'He does not speak falsely,'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'he is not harsh-spoken, he does not utter slander, with judgment he utters what is good sense.' (159) 8. 'Is he not given to sensual pleasures?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'is his mind undisturbed? has he overcome folly? does he see clearly in (all) things (dhammas)?' (160) 9. 'He is not given to sensual pleasures,'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'and his mind is undisturbed; he has overcome all folly; Buddha sees clearly in (all) things.' (161) 10. 'Is he endowed with knowledge?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'is his conduct pure? have his passions been destroyed? is there no new rebirth (for him)?' (162) 11. 'He is endowed with knowledge,'--so said the Yakkha Satagira,--'and his conduct is pure; all his passions have been destroyed; there is no new rebirth for him. (163) 12. 'The mind of the Muni(saint) is accomplished in deed and word; Gotama(Buddha), who is accomplished by his knowledge and conduct, let us (go and) see the one who follows dhamma. (164-166) 13. 'Come, let us (go and) see Gotama(Buddha), who has legs like an antelope, who is thin, who is wise, living on little food, not covetous, the Muni(saint) who is meditating in the forest. (167) 14. 'Having gone to him who is a lion amongst those that wander alone and does not look for sensual pleasures, let us ask about the (means of) deliverance from the snares of death. (168) 15. 'Let us ask Gotama(Buddha), the preacher, the expounder, who has penetrated all things, Buddha who has overcome hatred and fear.' (169) 16. 'In what has the world originated?'--so said the Yakkha Hemavata,--'with what is the world intimate? by what is the world afflicted, after having grasped at what?' (170) 17. 'In six the world has originated, O Hemavata,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'with six it is intimate, by six the world is afflicted, after having grasped at six.' (171) 18. Hemavata said: 'What is the grasping by which the world is afflicted? Asked about salvation, tell (me) how one is released from pain?' (172) 19. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'Five pleasures of sense are said to be in the world, with (the pleasure of) the mind as the sixth; having divested oneself of desire for these, one is thus released from pain. (173) 20. 'This salvation of the world has been told to you truly, this I tell you: thus one is released from pain.' (174) 21. Hemavata said: 'Who in this world crosses the stream (of existence)? who in this world crosses the sea? who does not sink into the deep, where there is no footing and no support?' (175) 22. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'He who is always endowed with virtue(morals), possessed of panna (direct understanding),with well composed in trance, self absorptive , reflecting within himself, and thoughtful, meditates well,crosses the stream that is difficult to cross. (176) 23. 'He who is disgusted with sensual pleasures, who has overcome all bonds and destroyed joy, such a one does not sink into the deep.' (177) 24. Hemavata said: 'He who is endowed with a profound panna(direct experiential understanding), skillful in seeing the subtle truth, possessing nothing, not clinging to sensual pleasures, behold him who is in every respect liberated, the great Isi(Rishi,saint), walking in the divine path. (178) 25. 'He who has got a great name,skillful in seeing the subtle truth, imparts panna (direct understanding ); and does not cling to the abode of sensual pleasures, behold him, the all-knowing, the wise, the great Isi(Rishi,saint), walking in the noble path. (179) 26. 'A good sight indeed (has met) us to-day, a good daybreak, a beautiful rising, (for) we have seen the perfectly enlightened (sambuddham), who has crossed the stream, and is free from passion. (180) 27. 'These ten hundred Yakkhas, possessed of supernatural power and of fame, they all take refuge in you, you are our incomparable Master. (181) 28. 'We will wander about from village to village, from mountain to mountain, worshipping the perfectly enlightened and the perfection of the Dhamma.' (182) Hemavatasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org